


I Bet I Loved You

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Memory Loss, OFC doesn't know who she is, doesn't remember her family, or her boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Madde wakes up in the hospital, surrounded by strangers gawking at her, and no memory of how she got there, needless to say, she's very confused. But that's nothing compared to the realization that she doesn't even know her own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit based off of a dream I had once.

_Beeping._

That's all that Madde was aware of, besides the dim pink from the light shining through her eyelids.

As her eyes fluttered open, she slowly became aware of the sharp, pounding pain that engulfed her head. _Surely that can't be good_ , she thought.

Her eyes began to focus just as she became dimly aware of the sound of whispering all around her. Which would make sense since, now that she could see, there were about a half dozen people standing around her, staring.  _Creepy..._

One woman, with glasses and graying hair, who must've been in her late forties to fifties and looked utterly exhausted, shot up in her seat beside Madde's bed, leaning in and pulling her carefully into a hug.  _Wow, okay, um... Awkward..._

"You had me scared to death, young lady!!" She said, with tears streaming down her face. Madde just stared back at this woman with what must have been an award-winning look of confusion. 

"Whoa..." She began, trying to distance herself from the woman as politely as she could manage under the circumstances, "take it easy, lady" it was the woman's turn to look confused. "Now, what's going on, why am I in a hospital?" The woman started fidgeting with Madde's hair, then smoothing out her blanket. "We found you on the kitchen floor. The doctor said you must've hit your head."  _Well, that would certainty explain the splitting headache..._

"Sorry, who's 'we'?" Madde wondered aloud, becoming more and more unsettled by the small crowd of strangers by the minute. 

"James and I found you," the woman answered, "and I called Dean and Sam, they'll be here some time today." 

Madde looked at the woman sceptically, wondering how in the hell she could say all this so causally, as if Madde was supposed to be able to follow it and know who all these people were that she was talking about. 

"Who are Dean and Sam?" This earned Madde more than a few raised eyebrows, "And who's James?"  _Why do they all look so confused? I'm the one who's lost here!_

"And while we're at it, no offence, but who the hell are any of you?" 

"Madde..." A girl asked from the other side of the bed, "what's going on?" 

"Ugh, my god, there are too many people in here." Madde was beginning to get frustrated, "Who the hell is Madde, now?" 

They were all staring now. Worse than when Madde first woke up. "We'll go find the doctor" a red-haired woman said, and she left the room, followed by a heavyset bald man. Madde's attention was pulled back to the woman at her side. 

"Sweetie...don't you know who I am?" There was absolute terror written in her features. 

"Who are you?" Madde asked, and noticed that everyone in the room was looking more and more concerned with every word she uttered. 

The woman looked utterly distraught, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She took Madde's hand in hers. "Sweetie... I'm your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

_My mother? Well,_ this _just got a hell of a lot more complicated..._

"Oh, um -" Madde was cut off as a doctor came in, followed by the man and woman who left a few moments ago. 

"Well, young lady," he began, preparing to check her stats and whatnot.  "Nice to see you finally awake. We were beginning to wonder how long you'd be out." 

 _Finally? That doesn't sound good_. "How long  _was_  I out?" Madde wondered. "Well," the doctor started, glancing at his watch, "you were brought in about 38 hours ago."

Madde's eyes went wide. She'd been unconscious for at least 38 hours, not accounting for however long she was out before she was found.   _Holy fuck..._

"Now," the doctor continued, "I hear you seem to be having some difficulty remembering things. Can you tell me what you do remember? The date? The year? Do you know your name or where you are?"

Madde glanced around at the crowd of people in the room with her. The crowd of people that she was beginning to suspect were probably more family members that she just couldn't remember. 

"Um..." and suddenly her attention was drawn to the girl who'd spoken a moment ago and she remembered. "Am  _I_ Madde?" She asked, looking at the girl. She had shortish, very dark hair, nearly black, and an olive skin tone. She was very petite and looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She smiled hopefully at Madde. 

"That's right, sweetie. Your name is Madelyn Ella McKenzie." She said, probably hoping it might ring some bells. It didn't. Madde's mind was still effectively a blank slate. 

Her attention was drawn back to the doctor who was fiddling with the IV bag that was hanging from its hook beside the bed. 

"It's not unusual with head injuries for there to be some memory loss." The doctor stated, "I'm afraid there's no telling how long it could last. Just try to surround her with familiar things, do what you can to help her remember. But I want you to understand," he looked at Madde's mother, and then to Madde, "you'll have to prepare yourselves for the possibility that the amnesia may be permanent. You may never get your memories back."  _Thanks, that's comforting..._

 

* * *

 

The doctor had said that he wanted to keep Madde at the hospital for another day or two for observation, just to be sure she was well enough to go home, and her mother, Beth, had begun making introductions.

  * The young man next to her, James, was Madde's older brother.
  * The dark haired young lady was Madde and James' older half sister, Alicia. 
  * The man and woman who went to get the doctor were Madde's father, Richard, and his girlfriend, (neither of whom did Beth seem at all pleased to see).



There was another girl, around the same age as Madde's brother and sister, who Madde noticed had sent some rather serious death glares at Richard and his girlfriend when they tried to crowd Madde and be the center of her attention. Everyone seemed uncomfortable when they did that, but she didn't bother trying to hide her annoyance. Madde later learned that the girl's name was Marie, and she was Madde's cousin and best friend. Marie informed Madde that the reason everyone got so awkward was because Madde had a virtually nonexistent relationship with her father, resented him violently, hated his girlfriend (apparently, Madde even referred to her as 'the bimbo') and the entire family knew it. 

After a short while, they left the hospital, the bimbo muttering something about needing to go home and take care of 'their own kids'. The whole atmosphere lightened noticeably after their departure and everyone, including Madde, seemed significantly more at ease. Alicia left shortly after, saying that she needed to get to work. She gave Madde a smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Madde was left alone with her mother, brother, and cousin, who was still rather irritated after having overheard Richard say something in the hall to the doctor about taking Madde to his house to get her started remembering things. Apparently Marie had heard quite enough of that and immediately shut him down, asking him what Madde's favourite color was, her favourite song, book, movie, TV show. According to Marie, he got each of those questions (and a number of others that she asked merely to make her point) entirely wrong. It would seem that Madde's father knew virtually nothing about her, and was merely acting like a better father than he was. 

Marie proceeded to fill in the blanks for Madde, as she soon requested answers to those very same questions; Madde learned that her favourite color was green, favourite song was " _Carry On Wayward Son_ " by _Kansas_ , Her favourite book turned out to be a three-way-tie between _The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings_ , _Harry Potter_ , and a series of books called " _Supernatural_ ", and she was led to believe that there was something significant about those books, though they failed to explain what. Her favourite movie turned out once again to be a tie between _Middle Earth_ and _Hogwarts_ , and her favourite TV show was a series based on the _Supernatural_ books. Once again, the room shared a look. Madde supposed she would have to look into what was so special about _Supernatural_.

As the family were all sitting around Madde's bed, time ticked away. They reminisced about various things Madde had done, Marie even pulled up a few of hers and Madde's online conversations, which proved to be highly bizarre and questionable to say the least, most of which pertaining to their obsessions with various fictional characters and their shared Anglophilia. One thing Madde noticed was the frequent mention of a Dean and Sam. Assuming them to be the same Sam and Dean that her mother said were on their way to the hospital, Madde asked again,

"So, who _are_ Dean and Sam?"

"Dean is your boyfriend," Marie said,

"And Sam is his brother", Beth continued, but bawked when Madde asked where they were.

"They're....working. A couple of states over." She refused to elaborate when asked what the brothers did for a living, stating that they should be the ones to fill Madde in on that stuff. Marie and James seemed to be in silent agreement with her and Madde was feeling very left out of the loop. 

Madde had just asked how long it would be before they should arrive, when a gruff voice sounded from the doorway.

"Right about now"

Everyone turned to see a tall, handsome man with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes standing in the doorway.

"Hey, sweetheart" he said gently, smiling softly as he approached Madde's bed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her hairline, but she flinched away, leaving the man looking on in confusion and, frankly, looking a bit hurt.  _Oh god, why does the look on his face upset me so much? I don't even know this guy and the slightest hint that he might be hurt by this is heartbreaking!_

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked warily, just as another man came into the room.  _Holy...shit..._

"Hey, Madde, how ya feelin'?" the man asked, then furrowed his brow as Madde's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked, and all she could manage to say was "....tall...." And he was. 6'4", easily, with shoulder-length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a strong resemblance to the man Madde assumed to be Dean, and thus assumed this man to be his brother, Sam, who chuckled at her reaction to his height, but it was short lived when he noticed the expression on the other man's face. "Dean, what is it?" Madde looked back at the man by her bedside and frowned.  _Well, I guess it's time to ruin_ his  _day..._

"Look, I'm really sorry, I don't know how else to say this..." Madde started, feeling everybody watching her. She looked at Dean and her heart filled with empathy. "I don't know you..."  _Oh, god... he looks heartbroken... Why is this so hard?_

"What are you talking about? Madde, I-"

"Dean, she has amnesia... She doesn't know any of us..." Beth said, looking sad again. 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't even know who _I_ am, so please don't take it personally" Madde looked up at him hopefully, suddenly acutely aware of his piercing green eyes on her. All she could do was stare into them, wishing with all her might that she could remember him.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm gonna fix this." he said, giving Madde's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Gonna get you back up and runnin' in no time."

"Dean," Beth started, "she.... She doesn't know..."

Dean gave her an understanding look and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping his large hands around one of Madde's smaller ones.

"Alright, kiddo, here's the deal... I've got a friend who might be able to get your memory back. Thing is.... He's an angel."


	3. Chapter 3

"A...an _angel_?"  _Oh my god, I'm dating a crazy man... I mean, he's gorgeous....but crazy..._

"I know it sounds crazy,"  _Yeah, no shit, sunshine!_   "but I swear it's the truth."

Madde looked around the room, and to her increasing concern, everyone in the room was nodding in unison.  _Oh, shit, they're_ _ALL crazy..._

"Jeez, and I thought _I_ was the one who got hit in the head..." Madde mumbled, and the whole room cracked a smile. 

"I can prove it to you," Dean said, nodding to his brother. Sam carefully shut the door to Madde's room and locked it, leaning back against it to block the small window.

Dean spoke to seemingly no one. "Cas? Buddy, I need ya." The room went still, silent as they waited. Madde wasn't sure what they were all waiting for, but she was quite sure they were all insane.

"Hello, Dean" Madde could not believe her eyes. Where a moment ago there was nothing, a man materialized, in a long, tan trench coat with a crooked tie and messy brown hair, sticking up at odd angles, and blue eyes as bright and piercing as Dean's green ones. Before she had the chance to be too shocked, however, the man suddenly focused the startlingly stormy orbs on her and she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Madde..." he started, his brows knit up in confusion, "There is something different about you..." Madde flinched hard when he reached out his hand to her, but Dean squeezed her hand to reassure her. The man - Cas - pressed his index and middle fingers to Madde's forehead and closed his eyes. Madde felt an odd, tingling warmth spread through her from the point of contact, before it slowly receded as Cas drew his fingers away.

"Madde's mind has been wiped clean of all memories" The whole room sighed and Dean gave Cas this look that just screamed  _No shit, Sherlock!_

"Yeah, Cas, we got that part already, that's why I called you. We need you to fix it." Dean looked quite frustrated and Madde wondered if it was really because of Cas, or if it was actually in connection with the look of utter heartbreak that he got at hearing that his girlfriend didn't know him. 

"I can try, Dean, but I cannot promise that it will work. If you recall, ever since the angels were cast out of Heaven and I lost my grace, my ability to 'fix things' have not been quite the same." Madde couldn't help but smirk at the way the man - the  _angel_ \- actually made air quotes with his fingers.

Cas placed his fingers back on Madde's forehead and the tingling sensation grew again, only this time, the nagging, throbbing pain in her head started to dissipate. It was replaced by a feeling of soothing numbness, something akin to what she imagined  _IcyHot_ might feel like. Cas removed his fingers once more but his brow knit together again, immediately chasing away any sense of relief that the girl might have developed.

"What?" Dean questioned nervously, the angel looking even more confused than he had been.

"Her physical injuries are healed, but her memories have not returned." Dean looked to Madde, who merely shook her head slowly, a look of disappointment written plainly across her features. Dean sighed heavily, looking at Madde with an emotion she couldn't read. 

 "Well, what do we do now?" he asked, looking back to Cas again, who gave Dean an apologetic look.

"I would suggest you try the more human methods for regaining one's memories. Familiar surroundings, reminiscence... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't be of help this time." Cas turned to Madde, offering her what she supposed was meant to be a reassuring look, "I'm sorry, Madde. I sincerely hope your memories return soon." And with that, the angel disappeared, leaving Madde to gape at the now empty spot where he stood only a second ago.

 

* * *

 

After Madde got over the initial shock of having just met an Angel, she resigned herself to going about things in a more conventional way. While her mother went to get coffee, Dean and Sam began filling her in on all things Supernatural; monsters, hunters, demons, angels...

"Tell her about the books and the show" Marie suggested, looking for all intents and purposes as if this suggestion was only half for productive purposes, and half for her own amusement. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam sighed heavily, but Marie only smirked. "Your favourite show and the corresponding book series? Huh?" She supplied in a hint-hint, nudge-nudge sort of way.

"Sammy and me," Dean started, "we met a prophet a few years back. Name was Chuck. He was a writer." Madde's eyes grew wide.

"Oh... He wrote about your life, didn't he?!" Dean smiled at her proudly. "So, if I read these books, I could get caught up on what I can't remember?!"

"Only some of it," Sam said, coming to sit by Madde's feet. "He stopped writing - well... he stopped _publishing_ \- a few years back."

"Yeah, but only after we _threatened_ him" Dean added, earning a sharp look from his brother, who seemed to think it best to keep the threat talk to a minimum until Madde was more comfortable with them. Dean seemed to agree, suddenly afraid he might have scared her away.

Truth be told, that was the last thing that Dean wanted. He didn't say it often, but if Madde had her memories, she would know that Dean would do anything in the world for her. He had this tough exterior that he wore for everyone else, but when it came to his brother and his girlfriend, that hard shell just dissolved. He would do anything at all for the people he loved, even if he rarely used the word. Behind closed doors, Dean was a total softy, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare his girl or do anything to damage her trust in him.

And she did. She had infinite, unwavering trust and faith in Dean and Sam. But that was when she remembered everything they'd been through together. This time around, she would have to relearn everything and build that trust back up again. And had she known it, Dean and Sam were ready to do everything they had to do to help her. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the evening progressed into night, Madde's mother, brother, and cousin left, each needing to be at work early the next morning. 

Beth was hesitant to leave her daughter at the hospital "alone" (without her), especially with the new  development regarding Madde's memory (or lack thereof) but her concerns were soon eased when Dean put a large hand on each of her shoulders, assuring her that he would be staying with Madde all night, and that there was nothing to worry about. 

Now, Beth trusted Dean entirely with her daughter's safety. After all, if she trusted him to keep Madde safe while out hunting monsters, she would surely be fine just sleeping in a hospital room with Dean by her side. 

A couple of hours after Beth, James, and Marie left, and the brothers had caught Madde up a bit more on the Supernatural world, Sam started to get drowsy, trying to stifle a yawn. 

"Why don't you go get a motel, get some sleep." Dean suggested, "We'll be alright here for the night."

"You sure?" Sam asked, stifling another yawn. Dean chuckled and tossed his brother his car keys.

"Yeah, go on, get outta here. I got this covered. I got my girl," he said, throwing an arm around Madde's shoulders and making her giggle, "I got Netflix," he indicated Madde's tablet that Marie had retrieved for her when she went to get Madde's phone charger, "we got a cafeteria full of snacks, what more could we need?" 

Sam smiled and stepped closer to give Madde a small hug, trying not to crowd her but also wanting to honor the agreement reached that everyone should act just as they always did toward her. And as she found out, she and Sam were very close, so hugs were _going_ to happen. He cupped the back of her head gently and kissed her forehead, smiling sweetly at her. "Goodnight, sweetheart. See you tomorrow." 

Sam was nearly out the door when he stopped and turned. "I'll look around online, see if I can come up with  any ideas how to get your memory back"

"No." Madde said decidedly, "Sleep, Sam. Get some sleep. You look exhausted. We can worry about that tomorrow." 

Sam smirked at his brother. "Well, she still knows how to boss us around." Dean cracked a smile at that, and Sam took his leave, offering Madde one last smile before he disappeared around the corner. 

"So," Madde started, suddenly feeling a bit awkward sitting there alone with a man she knew to be her boyfriend, but whom she couldn't in fact remember. 

"So," he mirrored, giving her a lopsided grin, hoping to ease the tension. 

"Sorry, this is just awkward" she muttered, Dean nodded in agreement. 

"Just... Act like normal. Let's just pretend like nothing's different. I'll follow your lead and we can do whatever we used to do" she suggested, only to receive a mischievous grin from the man seated beside her. 

"Okay," he reached out, grasping her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. 

Madde was shocked, but only for a moment before she found herself being pulled into the kiss, as if there was this magnetic force, driving her on, to give in and let herself sink into it. Her lips began to move against his, softly at first and then with more passion. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to her, as if this was exactly what she was meant to be doing. Like being so close and connected to this man was so deeply ingrained into her soul that she would always know that it was right, whether she had her memories or not. 

Dean pulled away slowly, still sucking gently on her lower lip. His green eyes searched hers, looking for any sign he might've crossed the line. When Madde's eyes fluttered open, she looked flushed and surprised, but also a bit flustered, blushing hard, which Dean had always taken to be a good sign with her. 

Madde blinked at Dean for a few seconds, subconsciously pulling her lip into her mouth to taste him on it. 

"What, uh... what was that?" She asked, making Dean smile at her still slightly bewildered expression,

"What we usually do." He answered. He was smiling, but his voice was tinged with what Madde could only describe as disappointment. She thought he must still be trying to wrap his head around the fact that she, his girl, couldn't remember him. That all of their time together, their inside jokes, their whole relationship, was lost. To her, at least; Dean would never forget. 

"Dean?" She asked quietly, looking up at him from under her lashes,

He tilted his head softly, regarding her thoughtfully. 

"Tell me about us? How did we meet?"

Dean smiled and stood up, confusing her slightly when he toed off his brown work boots, but her confusion was short lived when he pulled back the blankets a bit. 

"Scoot over, baby girl" he climbed into Madde's hospital bed with her, pulling the covers back over the both of them and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, eventually pulling her in to rest her head on his shoulder, her fingers trailing over his chest and stomach. Running his fingers gently through her light brown hair, he spoke softly,

"Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful, but very nosy princess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so, I have no idea how many chapters there will be to this story, but I'll try to update somewhat regularly. Thanks for sticking with me through my few-and-far-between posts. I'm trying to work on that, I swear lol. Love you guys, and thanks again!


End file.
